A Fuller House
by Ohio girl
Summary: The Tanner house gets fuller.
1. Chapter 1

1.Twins?!

Rebecca is waiting at the doctor's office for the results to see if she is pregnant. Then, the doctor came into the room.

"Am I pregnant?", asked Rebecca.

"Yes" said the doctor.

"I'm pregnant, this is so exciting, I cant wait to tell Jess!", said Rebecca.

Rebecca came home to tell everyone the good news. As Rebecca was driving home, she was thinking, Where would the twins sleep? Will they have to add on to the house? Will they have to move out and get their own house? Then, Becky walked into the door. Jesse was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Jess, I have something to tell you", said Rebecca.

"What is it?", asked Jesse.

"We're having twins!", Becky said with excitement.

"Honey, that's great!" said Jesse.

"I'll go tell everyone", said Rebecca.

"Wait", said Jesse.

"What", asked Becky.

"Don't you want to wait until dinner?" asked Jesse.

"Okay", answered Rebecca.

"Dinner's ready", said Danny.

The Tanner's sat down and ate dinner.

"I have some great news for everyone, I'm having twins again", said Becky.

"Really, that's great, said Danny.

"When should they be arriving?" asked Joey.

"four months" answered Becky.

"Really, you never told me that", said Jesse.

A couple hours later, Jesse and Rebecca put Nicky and Alex in bed.

"Jess", said Rebecca.

"What", asked Jesse.

"Can I talk to you?", asked Rebecca.

"Sure, what is it?', asked Jesse.

"Are we going to have to move out?", asked Becky.

"Why?", asked Jesse.

"Where are we going to have the twins sleep?" asked Becky.

"Oh, I didn't think about that, we'll see, we still have four months to think about that" answered Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

2.Moving?

Rebecca and Jesse were sitting at the table trying to think of where the twins would be sleeping. They thought of having them sleep in their room until they think of where they can put their room, but that won't work for that long. Jesse said that he might be able to add on a room to the house.

"How about we add on the room." said Rebecca

"Okay, I think I could do that." replied Jesse

Danny and Vicky were practicing for their show because Becky can't do the show until she has the baby's.

"Danny.", said Becky.

"What is it Becky?" asked Danny

"We solved the problem, Jesse can add a room to the attic." replied Becky

"How would he do that?" asked Danny

"I don't know, he could hire someone to add a room to the attic." replied Becky

"Don't worry, we'll have it done before the twins are born." said Jesse

"Okay, I have to practice for the show now." said Danny

"Sorry, we'll go now." said Jesse.

Then, Jesse and Rebecca went into the kitchen and made lunch for the twins. They went upstairs and woke them up from their nap and they ate lunch.

"It's time for preschool now." said Becky


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

3.Problem solved

It was Saturday morning and Becky called a family meeting about how they could make room for the new twins that were almost here.

"Okay,. What I was thinking was that we could hire someone to add on to the house, which also means that, Stephanie and Michelle will get their own rooms, and the new twins will get their own room." said Rebecca.

"Really, I've always wanted my own room.": Stephanie said with excitement.

"Me too." said Michelle.

"I think we could go with that." said Danny.

"I like the idea also." said Jesse.

"What do you think About it DJ?" asked Becky.

"I think it's a good idea.' said DJ.;

"Okay, I'll try to find someone by next week so the room will be done by the time the twins get here." said Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

4. The new room

Danny hired someone to add on the rooms the next day. The guy who was doing it said he would be there on Friday, three days away. Danny cleaned the house to get ready for them, and Michelle started packing her stuff to move into the new room.

"Dad, how long will it take to add the two rooms?" asked Michelle.

"I'm not sure, but probably about two to four weeks." said Danny.

"That long!" said Michelle.

"Well they are building a new room." said Danny.

Michelle sat there a minute and looked she was thinking. Then she answered.

"I guess so." she said.

At the end of the week, a few guys came to their door and they were the people adding on the rooms to their house.

Becky was about six months pregnant, so the room would be there in time for the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

5. The Baby Comes.

After a couple months, the room has been done for a while and Becky was ready to have the twins.

"This is really going to change our lives." said Becky.

"Yeah, instead of having two children, we'll have four." said Jesse.

"I wonder how Nicky and Alex will be with two babies in the house." said Becky

"I'm not sure, but we did talk to them about it last night." said Jesse.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't think that we're ignoring them when we take care of the babies." said Becky.

"We talked to them about that, but I kind of think that they will still be sort of jealous." said Jesse.

"I talked to everyone last night and asked them if they could give Nicky and Alex attention while we're taking care of the babies." said Becky.

"They also have each other." said Jesse.

Right after they were talking, Rebecca went into labor. They drove Becky to the hospital to have her baby and Danny was going to stay home with Nicky, Alex, and Michelle.

"So what do you guys want to do while they're gone?" asked Danny.

"Play!" said Nicky and Alex.

Danny looked at Michelle. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll play with them." said Michelle.

"Okay, what do you guys want to play?" asked Danny.

"Do you want to play Monopoly?" Michelle asked Nicky and Alex.

"Sure." they replied.

So Danny got out Monopoly from the closet for them to play. A couple hours later, everyone came back except for Becky and Jesse.


	6. Chapter 6

?

"Did Rebecca have the twins yet?" asked Danny.

"Well, yes." said DJ. "But not quite twins."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"When the doctor handed the babies to Aunt Becky, the doctor said: "Here are your healthy newborn triplets." said DJ.

"Triplets?" asked Danny.

"Yep, that's the same thing Aunt Becky said." said DJ.

"And we were all surprised the doctor didn't see the third baby when they took the sonograms." Stephanie added.

Danny just looked at them with shock.

"But they only have stuff for twins." said Danny. "Where will the third baby sleep?" asked Danny.

This time it wasn't that they didn't have enough room, it was that they didn't have a third car seat, a third crib, and a third high chair. They needed three of everything now.

"I'm going to go call Jesse at the hospital now." said Danny.

He dialed the number on the phone, thinking of what he was going to say.

"Hi, Jesse?" said Danny.

"You heard about the triplets, didn't you?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, I did." said Danny. "And I think we just ran into another problem."

"I thought about that to." said Jesse.

"Well, since Rebecca and the babies have to stay at the hospital a few more days." said Danny. "We could go buy another crib and car seat, and everything we need for the third baby."

"I guess that's what we'll have to do." said Jesse.

After an awkward moment of silence, Danny asked, "So, what did you name the babies?"

"There were two girls and one boy." said Jesse. "The two girls are named Caitlin and Sally, and the boy is named David." said Jesse."

After they got off the phone, Danny told everyone about the babies. He told them that there was two girl and one boy, and that the two girls were named Caitlin and Sally, and the boy was named David. Then, Jesse called again.

"Hi Danny." said Jesse.

"Hi." said Danny. "How are the babies doing?"

"They are doing good." said Jesse. "But what I wanted to talk about, is that I'm staying over night at the hospital with the triplets and Becky, and I'll come home tomorrow and buy the stuff for the triplets. Said Jesse.

"Oh, ok." said Danny. "that will work fine." "How is Rebecca doing?" asked Danny.

"She is doing great also." said Jesse. "She just has to stay so they can run a few tests and make sure she's doing ok."

The next day, Jesse went shopping for the triplets. It was a good thing they got two rooms added on, because now the girls could be in one room, and the boy can be in the other. The girls theme was cherries and cupcakes, and the boys room was jungle animals.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Should I stay or should I go?

Now that DJ was older, she was thinking about getting engaged to Steve, her boyfriend. She told her family about it, and they thought it was a good idea, because she was now twenty years old.

"Dad, Becky, do you want to go look at engagement rings with me?" asked DJ.

"Sure." said Danny.

"Yes, but let me go ask Jesse if he can watch the kids tonight." said Becky.

"DJ, if you're going to get married, you might have to move out." said Danny.

"Why?" asked DJ.

"Well, we don't have a mansion." said Danny.

"We could maybe add on another room." said DJ.

"And we're not going to make it a mansion, either." said Danny.

"But dad, I don't have enough money to move out yet." said DJ.

"Maybe you and Steve could put your money together to buy a house." Danny suggested.

"But we won't have enough, dad." said DJ.

"Well, I guess you could stay-

"Oh, thank you dad!" exclaimed DJ "I have to call Kimmy.

"DJ." said Danny. But it was too late, she thought she was staying here. But Danny only wanted her to stay until she had enough money.

"DJ, I can- where's DJ?" asked Becky.

"She left to go call Kimmy." said Danny. "I tried to tell DJ that she could stay here until her and Steve had enough money to get their own house, but she thought I meant that she could just stay here to live."

"Oh, but why would she want to live here?" asked Becky. "When I was her age, I would have never wanted to stay and live with my parents, no offense.

"I'm not sure why, but she really wants to stay here," said Danny.

.


End file.
